


Interruption

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Hiccups, Making Out, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, pretty graphic description of making out i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Kanaya and Rose end up making out in the public library.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i really love the idea that Rose and Kanaya end up running the library for Can Town a few years after the game, and a lot of my post-game fics run with that headcanon  
> i probably shouldn't be so attached to this idea because who know where that forthcoming epilogue could take us? but oh well
> 
> anyways i wrote this silly thing to try and kick this writer's block i've been having and also i need to show some more love for these lesbians
> 
> based on this prompt: http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149974137042

It wasn't the first time Rose and Kanaya found themselves hidden away in a back room of their empty library, lights out and lips pressed against skin. Rose was breathless as Kanaya trailed kisses along her jawline, weaving her fingers through Kanaya's thick hair and pulling her closer. Kanaya responded with a sigh and a deep kiss on Rose's lips that left her dizzy and gasping once Kanaya pulled away, a coy look in her eyes.

“Did you remember to lock up?” Kanaya asked, her voice low and almost growly.

Rose barely remembered her name at that point but she nodded anyway. It was late, nobody would be coming to the library at that hour.

Kanaya kissed Rose again, pushing her backwards against the table until she hopped up. Rose wrapped her legs around Kanaya and grinned.

“I'm almost certain this goes against some rules,” she said.

“Indeed,” Kanaya said flippantly, her hands caressing Rose's sides underneath her shirt. Rose gasped and kissed Kanaya harder, lips parted and very careful not to injure herself on Kanaya's sharp teeth. She shuddered as Kanaya trailed her claws lightly across Rose's lower back, her small noise of pleasure swallowed by Kanaya's mouth.

With a smirk and a movement almost too fast for Rose to catch, her shirt was discarded and Kanaya's lips were moving along her shoulders and collarbones. Rose tilted her head back and laughed breathlessly.

“For shame, Miss Maryam. Undressing your girlfriend is almost certainly going against acceptable library etiquette.”

Kanaya felt Rose's galloping heartbeat underneath her lips and smiled. “Shall I stop?”

“Please don't,” Rose said, her fingers sliding underneath Kanaya's shirt. With a giggle, Kanaya had her shirt off too, and she pressed herself against Rose, her cooler skin soaking in Rose's warmth as Kanaya kissed her deeply.

Kanaya slid her hand up Rose's thigh and she moaned softly, arching closer to Kanaya. Kanaya deepened the kiss and felt her body react to Rose's desperate movements.

The sound of the front doors of the library swinging open froze the two in their embrace. They broke apart with wide eyes and dazed expressions as they both heard footsteps echo in the main room of the library. They stared at each other, afraid to move in case they made a sound and whoever it was that walked in would find them in their compromising position.

Seconds ticked by agonizingly slowly. The bell on the front desk chimed repeatedly and Dave's voice echoed through the building.

“Rose? Kanaya? Did y'all leave and forget to lock the door or something? I hope not because if that's the case then I'm yelling into an empty library like a dumbass.”

Rose leaned her head into Kanaya's shoulder and laughed silently.

She then let out a high-pitched squeak. She sat up and covered her mouth, her wide eyes darting around as Kanaya have her a confused look.

“Hiccups,” Rose whispered before she squeaked again. Looking back towards the open door, Kanaya covered Rose's mouth.

“Stop that!” she said.

“I have no control over th-”

“Uh, hello?” Dave yelled again, sounding closer. The two women were frozen, eyes wide and turned to the doorway. Rose didn't even dare to breathe.

_Hiccup._

Kanaya sighed through her nose. A tense moment stretched on before Dave poked his head into the room, saw Rose and Kanaya looking very guilty, and immediately backed out.

“I guess you two are busy,” Dave said quickly, his voice high with embarrassment. Rose sighed and slid off the table, picking up Kanaya's shirt and putting it on.

“What do you need, Dave?” she asked, her face just as red as Dave's was as he looked everywhere else except Rose.

“I need to go back in time and un-see some shit,” Dave said. “I would if I weren't so terrified of time paradoxes or whatever. But to be completely fucking real right now, I'm tempted anyw-”

“I mean from the library,” Rose said loudly, her face in her hands.

Dave was quiet for a second. “Oh. Damn, I don't even remember.” Rose groaned.

“You should probably just leave,” she said.

“That actually might be for the best and I may never come back. I'm scarred for life, you know. What I just witnessed will haunt my nightmares for the rest of-”

“Good lord, Dave, just go,” Rose nearly begged.

“How am I supposed to be funny if you keep interrupting me?”

“If I kill you right now I believe it would be a just death considering how long you are dragging out this horrible situation,” Rose huffed, then hiccuped.

“Alright, I'm gone,” Dave said, turning away. “No more feeling up your girlfriend in the library, Rose. This is a public area,” he said chidingly.

“Another word and you're banned,” Rose threatened. Dave threw a peace sign and left Rose alone with a flushed face and occasional hiccup.

Kanaya emerged from the back room with Rose's shirt, several sizes too small for her to wear, clutched to her chest.

“Perhaps we should go home,” she said.

Rose nodded. She hiccuped again.

Leaning down, Kanaya whispered, “And maybe we can finish where we left off before being so rudely interrupted?”

With a much more enthusiastic nod, Rose traded her shirt for Kanaya's and took her hand, pulling Kanaya out of the library.

 


End file.
